


[Podfic] Stomach vs. Heart by speccygeekgrrl

by fire_juggler



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Food, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season 3 Finale, flirting and making Pavlovian associations are basically the same thing right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> The way to an asset's heart is through her stomach. (or: Shaw likes food, Root likes Shaw, perhaps an association can be made.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Stomach vs. Heart by speccygeekgrrl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stomach vs. Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776550) by [speccygeekgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl). 



> Many thanks to speccygeekgrrl for giving blanket permission to record podfic!

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/stomach_vs_heart.mp3)

## Length:

00:15:03 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/stomach_vs_heart-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 14.7 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/stomach_vs_heart-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 7.9 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
